


【瑜昉】心是孤独的猎手 03

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】心是孤独的猎手 03

03

尹昉再次醒来已是深夜十点，头上敷着冷毛巾，室温很舒适，加湿器嗡嗡运作的声音让人很想继续沉眠。他只是轻度中暑，吃完药在冷气房里及时睡上一觉，基本已无大碍。

宾馆算在公司的审核费用之内，招待的很是周全，顶楼的商务套房宽敞明亮，整片落地窗望出去能看到底下穿梭不止的车流，像是星光坠落到这个城市汇聚游走的尾巴，适合发呆或冥想时静静俯瞰。

尹昉冲完澡裹上浴袍，在窗边站了好一会儿才移动至身后的沙发。  
黄景瑜枕着脑袋毫无动静，他长得高，两条腿只能搁在一边的扶手上，膝盖微微曲起，胸口随着呼吸起伏，哪一处都是自然敞开的状态。尹昉就着地毯盘腿而坐，氛围过于静谧，像极了梦里会期盼出现的画面。  
三年后的黄景瑜依然有着清俊的五官，是他熟悉的笑，熟悉的眼神，只是眉宇间多了份捉摸不定，要去猜，要去探究。  
分手的原因尹昉最清楚不过，因为异地分离导致的各种落差，时差温差情绪差，此时深夜冷雨彼时明媚清晨，各自只看得到眼前的烦恼，渐行渐远，最终落败给现实。  
他以为彼此是对等的，并非感情在消亡，而是世间千万种，总存在无法继续下去的情况。但至少能把已有的留存下来，至少在重逢后还能平和地面对过往，这就像一道命题找到了它的标准答案，最终可以安心交卷。  
但是他错了，当黄景瑜说出那番话，让他遭受那般不堪的攻击时，他真切地感受到有什么东西错得离谱——黄景瑜一点都不想见他，他甚至为此感到痛苦。

房间里只开了两盏壁灯，有稀薄的月光穿过落地窗笼罩在他们身上，黄景瑜的脸庞浸润在浅暗交错的光晕里，外面是三十多度的真夏夜，他却表现得毫无关系，皮肤舒爽干净，睡得恬静安逸。尹昉情不自禁地靠近了些，有几缕头发被压进黄景瑜枕着的手臂里，他料想不怎么好受，于是伸手想帮他拨出来。但是下一秒手腕被精准地扣住了，黄景瑜猝不及防地睁开眼，倦意掩盖下的瞳仁清亮透澈，笔直地与他交汇在空中。  
“还难受不？”黄景瑜第一句话。  
尹昉摇摇头，想抽回手，“你醒着？”  
黄景瑜就势一拉，用了点力，尹昉往前扑到他胸口上，“被你看醒了。”  
温热鼓动的心跳透过指尖传递，隔着布料相贴的那块升起灼灼暖意，这厚实的触感与过往并无丝毫变化，只是轻轻蠕动便有酥麻的微电流横贯掌心。黄景瑜见尹昉垂眸不语，伸手轻佻地刮了下他的脸颊，“你这算不算投怀送抱？”  
尹昉抬起眼皮，“我没想过跟你重来。”  
黄景瑜挪着脑袋将手臂枕得更高些，“怎么，记恨我前天说的话啊？”  
尹昉定定地看着黄景瑜，喉结细致地滚动了一下，“我从没后悔过，也不觉得那些是痛苦和操蛋的事儿。跟你在一起过的，所有的记忆，对我来说都很珍贵。即使分开了，这辈子跟你没可能，它们也会一直陪着我。”  
黄景瑜一怔，扣着他仍未挣脱的手腕戏谑道，“说这些有什么意思，还不如跟我睡一觉。”  
尹昉瞳孔微缩，皮肤上传来的暖昧摩挲几乎立刻让他心脏发紧，只睁着一双清亮的眼睛怔怔出神。  
“傻啦？”黄景瑜无趣地哼了声，力道一松甩开他，“开玩笑的，要约炮也不会找前男友啊，新鲜的到处都是。”  
他伸完一个大大的懒腰才慢腾腾地离开沙发。尹昉仍旧坐在地上，拉了拉颈间被扯开的领口默不作声。空气安静几秒后，两个人的肚子却不约而同地开始叫饿。  
黄景瑜摸出手机一看，已经十点半，他陪着睡了三个多小时，这会儿清醒得能在脑子里蹦极，既然尹昉没什么大碍，他也没必要留在这里了。  
“我上个厕所就走。”  
“要不要吃点东西再走？”  
一上一下同时开口，尹昉说话比较慢，清晰地拖出几个尾音。  
“可以叫客房服务。”他又补充道，手臂一撑站起来。  
黄景瑜本来没想到这点，但的确是饿得慌，反正一会儿出门也要找吃的，在哪里都没差。  
“你点吧，我不挑。”他掏出裤袋里的烟、车钥匙和钱包，随手往电视机旁的圆桌上一扔，回头又问，“我洗个澡，你不介意吧。”  
尹昉正拿起酒店的册子翻看，头也没抬，“浴袍在门廊上的衣柜里。”

尹昉白天因为中暑的关系一直没胃口，身体好转后只觉得饥肠辘辘，但又顾忌到深夜难以消食，于是照着菜单点了些面食和小菜。黄景瑜洗得有点久，等擦着头发出来时，圆桌上已摆好两碗热腾腾的面和三四盆素菜，尹昉坐在一端正自顾自地吃着。  
黄景瑜将毛巾往脖子上一挂，歪头拍了拍耳朵里的水，走过去拉开椅子双腿大开地坐下。尹昉似乎因为他的动作调整了一下坐姿，随后两个人就闷声不吭地只顾着碗里的了。  
空调房里再怎么凉快也免不了吃出一身汗。浴袍又是长袖裹至小腿肚的，黄景瑜摊在椅背上直喊热，交叉的V领间露出湿腻泛光的胸口，尹昉比黄景瑜先吃完，已经溜去浴室换成了无袖的背心和短裤，出来后见黄景瑜四肢大敞一脸餍足懒散，颧骨和眼角也热得泛红，倒像是大学时刚恋爱那会儿经常跑去他的公寓蹭饭并嚷着要过夜的孩子模样了。  
尹昉倚着桌缘站立，一时百感交集，冲动之间脱口而出，“我带了件大的睡衣，要穿吗？”  
“嗯？好啊。”黄景瑜半睁着眼睛应声，“不过我没穿内裤，会不会遛鸟？”  
尹昉刚才问完就后悔了，听黄景瑜这么一说立马改口，“那还是算了，没有配套的裤子给你穿。”  
“不行，这浴袍实在太热了，你把睡衣给我，大不了我把内裤套上。”  
“你穿自己的衣服吧，反正一会儿也要穿着回去。”  
“刚才洗澡时掉地上弄湿了，正挂在里面吹风晾着呢，不然你以为我干嘛洗这么长时间。”  
尹昉无语，只能硬着头皮道，“我找找，你先去把内裤穿上。”  
说是睡衣，其实是一件穿旧泛白的棉T而已，洗了很多次变得十分松垮，问题在于这件棉T不是他的，是当初黄景瑜留在他那里的几件衣服之一，分手后早就不会去理会这些东西，尹昉也是搬家整理衣柜时发现的，他是极其念旧的人，舍不得扔，一件不差地全部保留了下来，后天有一年夏天清理旧衣服时又发现了它们，鬼使神差地就当成睡衣来穿了。  
不止是夏天，现在几乎一年四季都会套着它们睡觉。对尹昉来说这没什么特别的，就算其中包含着某种无声无息的，或者不可言说的眷恋，也并不可耻。  
但是被黄景瑜发现又是另外一回事，何况是在分手这么久不尴不尬的情况下。  
尹昉拽着仍残留着自己昨晚睡了一夜的淡淡体味的棉T，心脏打突的频率在犹豫间越涨越快，直到黄景瑜打开浴室的门探出脑袋喊他的名字。  
尹昉提着嗓子应了句，跑过去把衣服塞进从门缝里探出的手心里。  
“这什么衣服。”黄景瑜说完这几个字突然没声音了。  
尹昉咽了口唾沫，在门外敲了敲，“就是一件穿旧的T恤而已，我觉得舒服，就一直当睡衣穿了，扔掉也挺浪费的。”  
半晌后黄景瑜光着两条长腿晃出来。平时尹昉能遮住整个臀部的长度，被黄景瑜的骨架一撑只变成一件普通宽松的夏衫，倒是下面露点似的黑色内裤包裹的一坨让他无法直视了。黄景瑜一屁股坐在大床上，“尹老师，你这个样子很犯规啊。”  
尹昉正要喝水，递到嘴边的瓶子一停，望向他。黄景瑜也叠着腿对上他的视线，似笑非笑道，“先是见到我很高兴，再是刚刚趁我睡着的时候偷看我，不想重来也就算了，还说什么一辈子珍贵的记忆，这会儿呢，又暴露了穿着前男友衣服睡觉的事，一出又一出的，搞这么煽情，故意的吧？”  
尹昉眉宇间拧出几道褶皱，方才几分钟的良好氛围一下子变成了错觉，他不疾不余地喝完水，将瓶盖仔细旋紧，态度也清冷下来，“你为什么一定要这样说话？保留跟恋人的记忆有这么不堪吗。见到你很高兴，是因为原本以为再也不可能碰面了，这对我来说是一个惊喜。我从来没有否定过对你的感情，但是这跟重不重来毫无关系，如果你仅仅只是想试探我的话，我也可以明确地告诉你，我还喜欢着你。”  
“闭嘴！”话音刚落黄景瑜就吼断了他，像是被刺到足尖末梢尖锐的痛处，从床上跳起来压迫感十足地怼他，“我真的不想骂人，但是你他妈最没资格说这种话！”  
他仰头呼出一口气，又咬着唇别开脸，闭起眼睛狠狠撸了把浏海，“我回去了。”

浴室发出很大的动静，一分钟不到黄景瑜就收拾干净了，当尹昉透明不存在似的在房间里来回穿梭拿烟拿钥匙拿钱包，再把湿透的衣服丢进垃圾桶。尹昉疑惑又冷静地坐在床沿，几度张开嘴唇，却又闭了回去。  
最后还是黄景瑜握着门把背对他伫立，凉凉开口，“尹昉，反正以后也不会见面了，我就实话跟你说了吧。当初分手那通电话之后，我考完试立马就回国了，我不想就这么结束，可是你把我删得一干二净，什么方法都联络不上，我只能自己来找你。但是你竟然……才分手不到半个月而已，你就急着跟女人恋爱结婚去了，还说什么喜欢我，你是真的把我当猴耍吧。”  
黄景瑜不敢去看尹昉的表情，他像是背着一早准备好的台词，情绪被压到了最低。  
“你知道最折磨我的是什么吗，我不停地想，是不是在我们异地相处的那段时间，你就已经跟别人搞上了。我本来以为分手是无可奈何的事，只是因为时机不恰当，感情刚好不顺遂而已，结果——”  
忍住细密泛上来的酸涩和哽咽，黄景瑜抖着呼吸才把喉道里噎着的那浊气倾吐出来。他机械地维持着即将开门离去的动作，在身后接近凝滞的一片死寂里，冰冷地问，“你有什么要辨解的吗？”

空气像被烧红的烟烫出一个黑色的大洞，光亮被湮灭，呼吸被抽成真空，从尹昉的耳朵开始淹过去，滋滋地吞掉眼睛嘴唇和鼻子。  
“……没有。”

简短的两个字而已，黄景瑜却觉得眼前一黑，意识变得浑浑噩噩，手脚竟也跟着冷热交替。他确信感情已静如死水，它就像笼在旧雾里层叠散开的光影，成不了形，聚不了焦。但他至今为止都没能成功遣散它，是雾里看花的无望期盼，也是绵里藏针的隐秘疼痛。

黄景瑜自我嘲讽般地哼笑一声，扯了扯身上的旧T，“衣服我穿走了，反正也是物归原主。”


End file.
